


Replication of Perfection

by PixelsAreLife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amanda is a little heccin stronger and is named Aiya, Android AU, Angst, Baby bois that may or may not deserve what they get, Detroit become human inspired, Heccin gay android, I don't know how to tag this shit, Just a little more gay, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rushed, Similar Plot to DBH, Two pov, actually it's a lot like DBH, bad things, but cute angst, but this time, detroit become human - Freeform, heavily inspired by DBH, i think, i wanted it to be cute, is it gay if i barely added it?, it was angst, it was cute gay android angst, lot's of things happen, lots of android angst, more tags might be added when I think about it, oh and original characters, only saying that because I'm concerned that people will want my head, rushed things, similar built androids, some android revolution, some good things, sorry if it flops, they can interface, to look nice and thicc, trying my best on tags, we have some interface shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelsAreLife/pseuds/PixelsAreLife
Summary: Prixten was an android built for elimination. Meant to kill his own kind for stepping out of line and has every single program to do so. Even a regulator. Though he still needed to be cared for and checked. A place for repairs to be made and learn first hand on human connections and relations. That place coming with a human named Cain and a strange android model MN400. With that, he realizes the world was not built with code and data in mind. Instead, it was built on something unstable, the hopes of copying a utopia. The hopes on a replication of perfection.(I'm really sorry if it isn't to your liking and you just wanted a DBH story.)





	Replication of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Prixten is Activated
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first thing I ever posted on here so if it looks strange, hopefully I'll get a hand in this sooner or later.

“Activation start, commence audio processing and data transfer.” A voice echoes in the distance. The sound of cloth rubbing cardboard was met after that voice, fuzz and white noise. Then once more the voice calls out to him and the fuzzed sounds start to clear out. With a bang, it was replaced with crisp silence and tinkling of objects

“Audio seems to be working fine, sir. Shall we start on its lenses?” another voice clears the air and he slowly starts to take in what else he heard. He analyzed the sounds, and voices though when he tried to use another sense he couldn’t. A red digital wall would activate behind his eyelids, in block letters it states:

 

**NO ACCESS! WAIT UNTIL FUNCTIONS ACTIVATED!**

 

“It seems like the android is trying to access other senses, sir do we-”

“No, start with sensory, we will check ocular senses later.” the voice says and almost immediately his body was met with cold, metal he assumed. He felt the gush of cold air on top of him, hitting his face. This meant a vent was above him. His sense of gravity was displaced, this means that he was on his back. There was the feeling of dry cloth against him and something felt like it was hooked on his neck. 

“Sir, all data seems correct. It is also processing its surroundings. Shall we now test its “eyes”?” she says the word as if it was an expression. She states it like what he had were not eyes but perhaps they weren’t. Another popup forms in the corner of the darkness its words explaining what he was. Though before he could truly process what he saw his eyelids were open, but he didn’t open it himself. He guessed he was granted access to that sense and immediately the bright light makes his bicomponent adjust. 

He was right, there was a vent above him, though the LED light went unnoticed. He doesn’t move his head, for now, he could actually confirm that there was something hooked against his neck. The ceiling is sterile white, from the corner of his eyes he could see the screens, holograms, and scientists. Finally, he takes in what the pop up has stated:

 

**ANDROID ACTIVATION NEARING COMPLETION**

 

An android, that is what he was. The data starts to flood his head, he has almost immediate access to everything if he wanted. Though first, he looks down at his hands. He was met with pure white, smooth almost plastic like. Perhaps it was because it was plastic, 75% to be exact. The rest was metal, titanium, he analyzed. He wiggles his fingers as he stares at its shiny surface, he then turns his head again to see that the humans were watching him closely. Tablets were close to their chests and everything was a blinding white or the shiniest silver. Before he could start inspecting the information that hovered against the humans’ faces one of them speaks. 

“Activate your Artificial skin, PX100.” a command and almost immediately he heard a sound of crawling and squishing. He looks down at his arm again and sees tan skin climb up the white and cover it. He feels the components bind and cling to his limbs, making the cold table even colder, but he did not flinch for there was no point. A smirk warps the person’s face as he stares at him, his green eyes glinting. “Ah, a fine specimen indeed. Seems like another success isn’t it everyone?” he turns to his colleagues with a raised brow the smirk further warping his face and finally he analyzed the man. The brown messy hair bounces around his face as he did so.

 

**_Name: Henry Olixiv_ **

**_Respected Member and Head Scientist of Division 17_ **

**_Employee of HyperSpace_ **

**_Age: 42_ **

 

“PX100.” He turns back to him and the android immediately tries to look attentive in front of one of the more valuable humans. “Sit up, state your serial number, and finally your objective.” The man leans on one leg, his arms crossed as he watched it rise. The wires tugged at his neck and when he reaches up they release with a hissing sound. His sense of mobility felt better and after analyzing the room further he looks straight at the head scientist, a blank, neutral look on his face

“I am a PX100, prototype. Serial number 1082-1902-2021.” the human’s eyes glint with pleasure as he stated the numbers that seemed to be found right on top of his database. Finally, he spots his objective, perhaps a second barely went by to a human, but it certainly wasn’t hard to see those large blocked letters in front of him. In front of the white, blue swallows him up and his lips utter simple words. “Detective occupation. My case: Destroy any Faux-Lifers.” His back was straight as his eyes focused back onto the humans. His hands were folded against the white cloth that covered his body. The android looked at his creators with a neutral, yet almost innocent expression. The humans had mixed expressions but that didn’t matter, only the head scientist had high priority and he had the most pleased face. At least from his databank, the smile meant that he definitely did something good. 

 

_ Software Instability Increase _ __  
  


The pop up blinks at the corner of his eyes, and for some reason, the scrawny looking scientist that was staring at the screens face dropped. His eyes panicked as he flicks his eyes to the android on the operating table. “S-sir! Uh the android expressed-”

“Shut it. It’s just how we coded him. Perfect for his purpose, able to even trick us measly humans.” a laugh escapes Henry as he starts to walk towards him. He leans near the android and stares hard at it. Grabbing his chin he turns his head from side to side observing another one of his projects. The circle LED a soft blue against the android’s temple, blinking, processing “So seamlessly human, definitely a piece to remember.” the man whispers. His colleagues shuffle behind him in unrest as the android faces front again. The LED spinning a soft yellow until it was back to blue.

“How about we give you the name Prixten just to complete you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a school assignment actually. So if it feels rushed I apologize. I might also edit a lot of this, maybe. Though I am posting just for fun. Just for it to be out there somewhere. I appreciate all types of comments on whatever this was. I just hope it was to anyone's liking. I'll post more chapters later probably but at the same time, I feel as if I should work on it a little more. Ugh I just wanted to place it somewhere to be honest. Also really sorry if you expected like any Detroit characters in it but there's none. I did take some of their personalities for these characters though. If this was short read sorry but there's more coming. Right after I just edit the scenes I've written. It's 1am here but eh lets just keep going.
> 
> Comment if you'd like to!


End file.
